


Líderes competitivos

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idol AU, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2018, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: Karasuno y Nekoma. Lo más particular de estos grupos de ídolos eran sus líderes. Eran conocidos por estar a la altura de los programas a los que iban, por estar a la altura de cualquier situación en las que pudieran ponerlos. Daba lo mismo si era un reality, una entrevista, o un concurso. Lo harían bien.Por eso, nadie se esperaba que ambos líderes se volvieran un par de críos competitivos cuando se los ponía juntos.





	1. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno y Nekoma. Lo más particular de estos grupos de ídolos eran sus líderes. Eran conocidos por estar a la altura de los programas a los que iban, por estar a la altura de cualquier situación en las que pudieran ponerlos. Daba lo mismo si era un reality, una entrevista, o un concurso. Lo harían bien.  
> Por eso, nadie se esperaba que ambos líderes se volvieran un par de críos competitivos cuando se los ponía juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Acá estamos con otra week, la hermosa y genial Kurodai Week! Si bien soy una increíble multishipper con Kuroo, esta ship es especial, fue la primera y es la que más más me gusta, jaja. Venía esperando esta semana hacia tiempo, no quería perdérmela por nada del mundo. Es un Idols AU. Si alguien quería imaginarse a los chicos con pantalones ajustados y cantando, aquí es donde tienen que venir (?  
> Por cierto, el título está sujeto a cambios, es provisional  
> En fin, ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

― ¡Woah! ¡Daichi-san, estaremos con Nekoma! ¡Veré a Kenma!

―No te emociones tanto, Hinata. Aun tenemos que coordinar muchas cosas.

―No le rompas la burbuja, Suga. No podemos tener una presentación increíble si nuestro bailarín no está en sus mejores condiciones.

Karasuno era el grupo más popular en la agencia, el diamante que el mismo Ukai se había encargado de pulir.

Habían empezado como un último esfuerzo de su compañía. Un grupo más entre cientos, que de a poco habían empezado a llenar las pantallas. Kageyama, el cantante que había renunciado a una increíble agencia, Hinata, el bailarín que no tenía nada de técnicas, pero aun así lograba encantar a las personas, Tsukishima, un antiguo modelo completamente desinteresado. Y la lista seguía.

Nekoma por su parte era la esperanza de su agencia, tras grupos y grupos fallidos. Se habían esforzado mucho en cada presentación, y al final sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados. Tenían a un increíble bailarín, Yaku. Fukunaga hacía piruetas complejas que lograban encajar a la perfección en las coreografías. No se conocía a nadie que no hubiera quedado prendado a Kozume tras oírlo cantar.

Lo más particular de estos grupos eran sus líderes. Eran conocidos por estar a la altura de los programas a los que iban, por estar a la altura de cualquier situación en las que pudieran ponerlos. Daba lo mismo si era un reality, una entrevista, o un concurso. Lo harían bien.  

El líder de Karasuno era Sawamura Daichi, un joven versátil para cualquier posición. Podía cantar, bailar y rapear, y además podía lucirse si se necesitaba que fuera el visual. Era un joven dedicado a su sueño, y muchos decían que era el pilar del Karasuno. Que sin él no habrían llegado a vencer en récords y ventas a increíbles grupos como Aoba Johsai o Shiratorizawa. Que no habrían tenido siquiera oportunidad de competir contra ellos, de pararse en un escenario y llenar las salas.

Kuroo Tetsurou con su voz grave era un rapero sin igual. Dominaba por completo los conceptos sensuales y además era inteligente. Era el sueño de las fanáticas, aún si al terminar las presentaciones era de risa fácil y disfrutaba de molestar al resto de sus compañeros.  

Por eso, nadie se esperaba que ambos líderes se volvieran un par de críos competitivos cuando se los ponía juntos. Habían empezado bien detrás de cámaras, dándose la mano y diciendo lo felices que estaban de estar en un programa de variedades juntos. Siguió con halagos falsos y terminó con muchos comentarios sarcásticos. Al encender la cámara la situación no cambió.

No tomaba más que un par de provocaciones para encenderlos a ambos, para que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza y olvidaran por completo que debían ser los “maduros” de sus grupos. Los juegos se volvían una competencia uno a uno, incitado por sus compañeros y los conductores del programa. Rompecabezas, acertijos, carreras, chistes, habían competido en todo lo que habían podido.

―Vamos, Sawamura. ¿O es que te da en el orgullo bailar una canción de un grupo de chicas?

―Oh, por favor. No soy yo el que se cayó usando tacones.

― ¡Al menos los usé! ¡Prueba tu a subirte en esos, quizás así puedas mirarme a los ojos!

― ¡Si tener tu altura implica tener un cabello como el tuyo paso por completo! ¡Siento pena por tus estilistas!

Estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta el final con su rivalidad, incluso si eso significaba que debían destruir por completo la imagen de líderes responsables que los fanáticos tenían de ellos. Pero al final del día, era un buen cambio de la rutina.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas una vez más! ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Sin importar qué, aún si me tardo medio año, tengo ideas para esta semana y pienso terminarlas todas. Dios no permita que me atrase tanto, jaja.  
> Tengo que admitir que me baso puramente en lo que sé de k-pop. Si quieren saber que canción fue la que se eligio para que bailaran Sawamura y Kuroo, particularmente estaba pensando en Likey de Twice, pero cualquier cancion va bien, jaja.  
> ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco un review? Me conformo con un simple punto, jaja.  
> ¡Hasta el próximo!


	2. Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estando juntos no necesitaban barreras, no necesitaban ser maduros. Podían dejar de lado las máscaras y simplemente sentir de todo sin que les importara lo más mínimo las consecuencias.   
> Quizás por eso Kuroo no tenía problema en quejarse. Quizás por eso Sawamura no tenía problemas en cotillear con él. Quizás por eso salían a comer juntos tras largas prácticas. Quizás por eso se juntaban a beber en días libres. Quizás por eso era innegable que pasaba algo más. Algo más que admiración por el otro. Algo más que respeto. Algo un poco más distinto a una amistad cotidiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! ¡Día dos de esta hermosa semana! Tengo que admitir que no estaba segura de qué hacer. Todo el día le di vueltas, en los recesos, en el camino a casa, y tras terminar de comer dije, "Pues a ver que sale" y terminé con un hermoso capítulo cuqui, jaja.   
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

― ¿A dónde vas, Kuroo?

― ¡Voy a encontrarme con Sawamura! Le prometí que le enseñaría nuestros pasos para los premios. Como no estamos en la misma categoría esperaba que pudiera darme algunas críticas constructivas.

― ¿Y porque no uno de nosotros?

―Bueno, él pidió mi opinión primero. Tiene unas cuantas partes para la canción que interpretaran. Nos juzgamos y damos críticas. Es un beneficio mutuo.

―Beneficio mutuo, eh. ¿Así es como les dicen ahora a las citas?

― ¡Kenma! ¡No es una cita!

―Ah, claro que vas a darle una opinión que le sirva. No es como si estuvieras babeando la última vez que lo viste bailar.

―Ohhh, me había olvidado de eso. Tienes razón, Kenma. Fue en el programa ese de variedades, ¿No? No parabas de mirarle las piernas a Sawamura. Creo que hasta la mitad de su grupo lo notó, Kuroo.

― ¡Déjenme! ¡Me voy!

Habían pasado unos meses desde la primera vez que coincidieron. Sus grupos habían hecho buenas migas, y para celebrar fueron todos a cenar. Ya cansados de competir todo el día, Kuroo y Daichi habían podido tener una charla decente. Habían congeniado y habían compartido experiencias y recuerdos hasta que los managers tuvieron que presionarlos para que se fueran de lo tarde que era. Se separaron tras intercambiar números, y de vez en cuando se mandaban algunos mensajes.

Sawamura y Kuroo compartían el liderazgo de sus grupos, y por ello comprendían que a veces lo mejor era ser un buen apoyo para ellos, y dejarlos brillar sin descuidar sus tareas. Comprendían que a veces era difícil darles aliento cuando ellos mismos dudaban de sí. Que si tenían fans. Que si Daichi no quedaba muy al fondo. Que si Kuroo no era subestimado por el público. Que si sus esfuerzos eran suficientes. Que si tenían lo que se necesitaba para poder ser líderes. Estando juntos no necesitaban barreras, no necesitaban ser maduros. Podían dejar de lado las máscaras y simplemente sentir de todo sin que les importara lo más mínimo las consecuencias.

Quizás por eso Kuroo no tenía problema en quejarse. Quizás por eso Sawamura no tenía problemas en cotillear con él. Quizás por eso salían a comer juntos tras largas prácticas. Quizás por eso se juntaban a beber en días libres. Quizás por eso era innegable que pasaba algo más. Algo más que admiración por el otro. Algo más que respeto. Algo un poco más distinto a una amistad cotidiana.

Pero por mientras, Kuroo estaba conforme con dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Estaba satisfecho con practicar con Sawamura. Estaba satisfecho con que confiaran el uno en el otro lo suficiente como para pedirse consejos y darse críticas. Era suficiente.

\--o—

― ¡Daichi! ¿Te parece que estás son horas de llegar?

― ¡Estábamos preocupados! ¡No contestabas tu teléfono!

―Lo siento, lo siento. Mi teléfono se quedó sin batería. Con Kuro perdimos la noción del tiempo.

― ¿Saliste con Kuroo?

―Sí. Le pedí ayuda con unas cosas. Ya saben, cosas de líderes. Ah!~ ¡Estoy agotado!

―Kuroo hizo que te cansaras, ¿No?

―Sí. Fue una tarde dur… ¡Suga! ¡No en ese sentido! ¡Simplemente le pedí consejos sobre mi voz!

― ¿Y él te dijo lo mucho que le gustaba?

― ¡No tú también, Asahi!

\--o—

― ¡Sawamura! ¡Eh!

― ¿Hm? Ah, Kuroo. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien.

― ¿Bien? ¿A horas de la entrega de premios?

―Ugh, no, me muero de nervios, ¿Eso querías oír? Estoy tan nervioso que creo que podría abrazar a Lev y decirle lo mucho que lo quiero antes de ahogar mis nervios en un vaso enorme de alcohol. ¿Sabes hace cuanto que no bebo? No puedo permitir que arruine mi figura. Tampoco como mucho chocolate. Ugh, tendría que haber comprado chocolate. Con muchas nueces.

―Te entiendo. Estoy tan nervioso que siento que podría dejar a Hinata perdido en el baño. ¿Sabías que ese chico siempre termina encontrándose con alguien importante? ¡Una vez hasta se topó con Ushijima! Pero pienso en lo mucho que hemos practicado. Vamos a demostrar completamente que merecemos ese lugar en el escenario. Ustedes hagan lo mismo.

―Bueno, será difícil no hacerlo. Recordaré tu régimen tiránico y no me equivocaré en un solo paso, ya lo verás.

―Bueno, si te equivocas tendrás problemas. Pero no voy a negar que poder refregarte en la cara que ganar un trofeo y tú no sería bastante regocijante.

― ¡Oh, no perder-

― ¡Daichi-san! ¡Ya podemos ir a practicar!

―Ah. Debo irme, Kuroo. Buena suerte.

Se separaron cada cual por su lado. Karasuno salía primero, y estaban ocupados repasando su presentación. Por su parte, Nekoma entraba en la segunda mitad de la entrega de premios. Tenía que concentrarse en su grupo, en su equipo, y demostrar justamente lo mucho que valía Nekoma. No decepcionaría a Daichi.

Al practicar una última vez, los pasos venían solos. Si bien la coreografía la había perfeccionado tras horas interminables en la sala de prácticas de Nekoma, con gritos y gritos de Nekomata, lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza era la voz de Sawamura.

_“No lo hagas tan brusco. “Deberías mirar al público.” “Pon una cara sexy ahí, se verá bien.”_

Inevitablemente sonrió. Podía oír la presentación de Karasuno en el escenario. La voz de Daichi estaba increíble, todos sus esfuerzos habían dado sus frutos, era digna de un premio. Nekoma no se quedaría atrás.

\--o--

Habían ganado un premio. _Habían ganado un premio._ Tras derramar un par de lágrimas de felicidad y vociferar sus gracias a los fans que habían votado por ellos, cruzó la mirada con Kuroo. Nekoma había participado en una categoría anterior, y habían resultado ganadores. Estaba orgulloso de él, de ambos. De lo que habían logrado. Por eso, con su premio en la mano, no pudo evitar dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba Nekoma, a metros de ellos, apenas bajó del escenario.

―Lo hicimos, Dai.

―Sí. Lo hicimos, Tetsu.

Se miraron a los ojos, las palabras insuficientes. Necesitaban mostrarse lo felices que estaban. Se sentía como si la música que sonaba no se escuchara. Como si no sintieran los ojos de todo el mundo frente a ellos. Como si estuvieran en un gimnasio cualquiera, tras una larga tarde de entrenamiento.

_Necesitaban besarse y sacarse todo de adentro._

La burbuja sólo se rompió cuando todos empezaron a aplaudir y silbar, y se pusieron rojos e incómodos.

Pero lo había valido.

Cada segundo juntos lo había valido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas una vez más! Hacía años que no escribía poniendo dos puntos de vista simultaneamente, pero fue refrescante. Quería poner distintas escenas de distintos puntos de vista, y estoy satisfecha. En teoría esto sólo iba a ser sobre la entrega de premios, ellos compartiendo miraditas y todo eso pero en algún momento empecé a escribir lo otro y no paré, jaja. En fin, es un poco tarde, así que me iré a dormir.  
> Si tienen curiosidad, no, nadie sacó una foto ni nadie estaba enfocando a Kuroo y Daichi, así que no hay pruebas de que haya existido el beso Kurodai, para decepción de sus fanáticas.   
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Hasta el próximo!


	3. Partners in crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez que pasó la entrega de premios, los rumores no se hicieron esperar, ni tampoco los pedidos de entrevistas, las preguntas de los fanáticos, lo que decían aquellos que habían estado ahí. Si bien era cierto que se habían besado, no podían confirmar nada, ya que podían tener problemas de hacerlo.   
> Pero eso no significaba que no podían insinuar nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Día tres. Tenía una idea muy vaga de lo que quería hacer, pero nuevamente, una vez que calenté motores y comencé a unir puntos salió solo. Es muy gratificante cuando ocurre, jaja.   
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Una vez que pasó la entrega de premios, los rumores no se hicieron esperar, ni tampoco los pedidos de entrevistas, las preguntas de los fanáticos, lo que decían aquellos que habían estado ahí. Si bien era cierto que se habían besado, no podían _confirmar_ nada, ya que podían tener problemas de hacerlo.

Pero eso no significaba que no podían _insinuar_ nada.

Había empezado de una forma algo inocente. Nekoma y Karasuno estaban trabajando juntos para una colaboración. Habían pedido a una de las estilistas que grabara la coreografía para poder revisarla más tarde y señalar errores. En uno de los ensayos, Lev había girado mal y antes de que se cayera Sawamura había intentado ayudarlo, aunque terminó trastabillando y siendo atrapado por los brazos de Kuroo. Cuando revisaron el video, fue un comentario ingenuo de Kageyama lo que los impulsó a subir ese fragmento con una frase insinuante. Sin embargo, en posteriores entrevistas dirían que era prueba de su amistad, de lo mucho que confiaban uno en el otro. De lo bien que se llevaban Karasuno y Nekoma.

El tema quedó en aparente olvido, hasta que en una práctica donde estaban ellos solos, Kuroo subió una fotografía donde se podía ver a lo lejos la espalda desnuda de Sawamura. Había sido una ducha tras un largo día, y no estaban haciendo nada, pero el espejo estaba empañado y no se veía bien. ¿Sawamura tenía una toalla? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Era el apartamento de Kuroo?

Nuevamente, nadie consiguió respuestas. Se volvió una rutina. Ni Nekomata ni Ukai podían regañarlos, ya que _no estaban haciendo nada._ Nadie podía negar las declaraciones de los chicos, pues parecían encajar con cada fotografía. ¿Las piernas de Kuroo cerca de una _selfie_ de Sawamura? Estaba en el piso mientras esperaba que Kuroo terminara su ducha en los vestuarios. ¿Sawamura con la campera roja característica del Nekoma? La suya había sido tomada por Hinata, y se subía una foto con la prueba.

Siempre se burlaban de todos. Siempre tenían una excusa creíble. Ya ni siquiera se gastaban en verse a escondidas. Los paparazzi siempre tendrían problemas tomándoles fotografías. Tenían experiencia. Si corrían, saldría como una foto borrosa. Si bien no parecería que estuvieran haciendo nada, quizás podía parecer que estaban dándose la mano. Si se daban la vuelta justo a tiempo, no podían confirmar que eran ellos los que estaban dándose un beso.

Eran las pesadillas de los reporteros, pero con el tiempo los fans se acostumbraron. Cada vez que uno subía una foto dudosa, las teorías inundaban las redes sociales. Siempre terminaban errando, pero era divertido. Habían estado más en contacto con ellos que nunca, los bastardos incluso leían las historias sobre ambos. Ya daban todos por sentado que simplemente eran buenos amigos con un buen fanservice, incluso un buen bromance, pero se había descartado la posibilidad de que estuvieran saliendo.

Pero cuando las aguas se calmaron, no tuvieron problema en subir una fotografía de dos personas besándose, por supuesto, cortándola para que no hubiera forma de saber quiénes eran.

Eran reyes, maestros en el arte de la provocación. Nadie podía negarles eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas una vez más! Cuando pensé en Partners in Crime, pensé en dos personas haciendo bromas (Por no irnos a lo Angst, claro.) Si bien al principio pensé en estos dos molestándo al resto de sus grupos, pensé en que sería mas divertido si se dirigieran a sus fans, a los reporteros. Que éstos creyeran que pasara algo pero sorpresa, no. Al menos no en las fotos. O nada que pudieran afirmar. Por tanto terminé pensando en las provocaciones que podían usar y pues, aquí estamos. Es casi la una de la mañana y sinceramente tengo sueño, jaja.   
> Si tienen curiosidad, la estilista que grabó todo fue Shimizu.   
> En fin. ¿Me merezco un comentario chiquito al menos? Me basta con emojis. O Kudos. Pueden ahogarme en kudos, que yo moriré feliz.  
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> ¡Hasta el próximo!


	4. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las luces de los lightsticks lo cegaban, los distintos colores habían cesado y habían dejado lugar a aquel rojo brillante. Se sorprendió ante la perfección de aquellos frente a él, en el escenario.  
> Eran increíbles. Eran una prueba de porqué merecían todo lo que estaban logrando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Día cuatro. Estuve muy, muy a punto de irme por un lado más... Turbio para este día. Pero al final no pude y me lo dejé aparte para subir después, jaja.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Las luces de los lightsticks (1) lo cegaban, los distintos colores habían cesado y habían dejado lugar a aquel rojo brillante. Se sorprendió ante la perfección de aquellos frente a él, en el escenario.

Eran increíbles. Eran una prueba de porqué merecían todo lo que estaban logrando.

Al lado suyo veía a los chicos de su propio grupo, entusiasmados. Nekoma había avanzado, ganado popularidad a la par que ellos, y eran los primeros que habían conseguido estar en un escenario de tal magnitud. Si bien tenían encima los ojos de distintas fanbases, y tenían encima los ojos de distintos ídolos veteranos, su confianza no flaqueaba. Ni siquiera Lev estaba fuera de ritmo, seguían a la perfección su coreografía, sus voces sonaban como una sola a pesar de lo complicado del baile. Eran personas admirables.

Generalmente, todos se daban el lujo de seguir con la mirada al bailarín principal, o de seguir al cantante. Pero esa vez todos miraban al líder. Miraban al líder que gritaba "Aquí está Nekoma. Aquí estoy yo. " Y para Daichi era como estar bajo un hechizo, en un trance inquebrantable. Sabía lo mucho que se había esforzado Kuroo.  Sabía lo mucho que todos habían ensayado, hasta bien entrada la noche. Habían dejado de lado salidas, fiestas, diversión en general por ese momento.

 

Como amigos cercanos de Nekoma habían conseguido los beneficios del vip del concierto, ergo tenían pases para verlos en la sala de prácticas. Lo vio sentado en una esquina, alejado del resto.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―No, no es nada. ¿Te divertiste?

―Sí. Pero no evadas la pregunta. Esa cara tan larga no es por nada, Tetsu.

―Es que... No estoy satisfecho. No es suficiente. Lo de hoy... No fue suficiente.

― ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si has estado increíble! ¡No podía dejar de mirarte!

―Es que... No nos ganamos esto. Sólo… Sólo había un lugar vacante que llenamos. No es nada increíble. Nosotros no tenemos el renombre que Fukurodani ni Itachiyama. Ni que ustedes. A ustedes los eligieron para conciertos por sus habilidades, por los récords que rompieron. Nosotros... Aún no estamos a la altura. Y… es triste. Que lo que mostramos al público no es lo mejor. Que estamos dándolo todo, pero aun así gritan más con los otros. Es frustrante saber que estamos haciendo todo y nada cambia. He estado todo el día intentando quitárselo de la cabeza al resto. Les dije que debíamos mostrar de qué estábamos hechos para que nos notaran. ¿Pero tú crees que hay muchos comentarios sobre nosotros en las redes? Todos hablan del resto. De lo geniales que fueron las otras presentaciones.

― ¿Y qué más da si no hablan tanto de ustedes?

― ¿Eh?

―Se han esforzado. Han estado a la altura de los otros grupos. Tetsu, el público estaba lleno de sus lightsticks. No creo que ese sea un detalle menor. Venga, la mayoría hablará del resto. ¿Pero sus fans? Estarán orgullosos. Porque estuvieron increíbles. Estuviste increíble, Tetsu. Eres una persona verdaderamente admirable.

Se quedaron en silencio. Kuroo de a poco comenzaba a sonreír, y luego a reírse.

―Sí. Sí, tienes razón, Sawamura. Hemos estado increíble. ¿Has visto lo centrado que estaba Lev? ¿Podrás lograr que el enano de Hinata también esté así? Espero que no tenga que ir corriendo al baño en mitad de la presentación.

―Oh, cállate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas una vez más! Lighsticks: Me refiero a las varitas de colores... Son típicas en el kpop, jaja.  
> Cuando pensé en Admiration, sinceramente, estuve tentada a poner a Kuroo alabando las piernas de Daichi. Porque seamos sinceros, al menos yo los alabaría. Pero no sé, al sentarme salió esto, jaja. En fin.  
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> ¡Hasta el próximo!


	5. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era completamente distinto a los ensayos. Podía notarlo incluso sin verlo, podía notarlo mientras esperaba que la plataforma se elevara al escenario. La voz de Kuroo era ronca, ideal para la canción que estaban interpretando. Podía imaginarse sus músculos sin siquiera verlo. Notaba la tensión de las fans. Escuchaba sus gritos. Ya la habían hecho, pero esa vez cruzarían barreras. Esperaba que todos pudieran disfrutar la canción pacíficamente, pues él se estresaría por todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Día cinco. Estoy a punto de morir de sueño (Quien me manda a mi a subir a las dos de la mañana eh?) así que iré pacificamente al texto, jaja.  
> Una cosita, estoy muuuy basada en la presentación "Internet War" De Jonghyun y Taemin de SHINee.   
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

 

 

Era completamente distinto a los ensayos. Podía notarlo incluso sin verlo, podía notarlo mientras esperaba que la plataforma se elevara al escenario. La voz de Kuroo era ronca, ideal para la canción que estaban interpretando. Podía imaginarse sus músculos sin siquiera verlo. Notaba la tensión de las fans. Escuchaba sus gritos. Ya la habían hecho, pero esa vez cruzarían barreras. Esperaba que todos pudieran disfrutar la canción pacíficamente, pues él se estresaría por todos.  

Habían bromeado en los ensayos. Kuroo le había prometido que lo dejaría sin habla, y no lo había decepcionado. Kuroo solía mostrar su destreza en tacones, sus presentaciones eran del tipo que buscaban entretener. Dejaba las sensuales para otros. Daichi solía cantar algo, y divertirse en escenario. El concepto era algo completamente nuevo para ambos.

Kuroo tenía un pantalón blanco ajustado y el torso desnudo. Tatuajes falsos adornaban su piel, y un par de esposas también. Parecía un rebelde. Por su parte, Daichi tenía unos pantalones negros que marcaban lo suficiente, y una camisa negra. Tenía una apariencia más bien pulcra, responsable. Parecía un hombre de negocios sin el traje.  

Algo bueno y algo malo, o una persona corrompida por otra. Tenía tantas interpretaciones su presentación, sólo dependía de quien la mirara.

La música resonaba en sus oídos, aturdiéndolo. La voz de Kuroo resultaba mesmerizante, lo envolvía con ella y lo forzaba a mirarlo fijamente mientras bailaban. La coreografía de esa última presentación era distinta. Casi al final, tenía que acercarse y dejar que Kuroo le tirara del pelo, pero Daichi vio su oportunidad. Era la última presentación que tendrían de esa canción, y quería hacerla memorable. Había soportado las manos molestándolo, provocándolo en los ensayos. Un roce indebido frente a sus compañeros, un toque durante el ensayo. Era un pervertido, y quería hacerlo pagar.

Al acercarse, lo sorprendió empujándolo y jalándole del cabello. Los ojos de Kuroo se oscurecieron y se lo devolvió, y no pudo hacer más que quedarse hipnotizado. Acortaron incluso más su distancia y se movían sincronizadamente. Apenas podía oír la música desde sus audífonos, con los gritos de los fanáticos y las vibraciones de los parlantes detrás de ellos.

Nunca habían dicho nada. Nunca habían confirmado nada, sus estados civiles eran un misterio total. Pero al subirse al escenario podían soltarse un poco.

Su presentación también podía tomarse como la caída ante un pecado. Ambos se hacían desear ante el otro, intentaban desesperadamente llamar su atención. Pero al final del día, como al final de esa presentación, existía una unión, una cadena que los había juntado desde el primer momento que habían hablado, una cadena que seguía existiendo hasta la fecha.

Su música no era una sencilla, una suave, ni un amor inocente. Tampoco se iba al otro extremo, tampoco era puramente sexual. Ellos bailaban al compás de una melodía sensual, de una tensión que alteraba sus vidas. Pero tenía sus momentos de paz, de tranquilidad, de confort con el otro. Era una música que sólo ellos podían entender, bailar, cantar. Era su música.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas una vez más! Ah, me hacía falta desvariar. Hacia mucho no me iba por cualquier lado, jaja. La parte sobre su música. Quería dar a entender que no era una música, ellos no son una pareja inocente. Pero tampoco se la pasan haciendo insinuaciones de índole sexual (? Simplemente les gusta provocarse y sacarse de sus casillas, pero sienten comodidad al hacerlo, al estar juntos. Nadie más que ellos puede entender eso. O al menos eso quería hacer, jaja. No es sano escribir a la una de la mañana cuando deben levantarse temprano para hacer tareas de biología, no es sano.   
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
> ¡Hasta el próximo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ― ¿Cuál es tu sueño, Kuroo?  
> ― ¿Mi sueño?  
> ―Sí. La razón por la que tomaste este camino.   
> ―Es una buena pregunta. Me divertía bailando en secundaria, y tuve la oportunidad de que me tomaran en serio. Creo que es una buena forma de demostrar que, aunque no quieras algo, no te lo tomes tan seriamente desde el principio, puede volverse importante para ti. Es tan importante para mí como para alguien que ha estado persiguiéndolo desde hacía tiempo. Y asumo que ese tipo de persona eres tú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, Lady, día seis, atrasada, sueño, casi tres am, nos vemos luego.

― Daichi.  
― ¿Estás listo?  
―Sí, claro. ¿Tu?  
―Tan listo como pueda estarlo. Vamos.   
Se dieron un pequeño apretón de manos antes de salir al escenario. Habían llegado lejos en uno de los programas más importante de todos, pero era la hora de que uno de los dos grupos quedara eliminado. Aún quedaba un buen tramo para que finalizara el torneo, la competencia, pero les había tocado enfrentarse antes de las finales.  
Era cierto que eran pareja. Eran amigos. Pero cada uno daría su máximo esfuerzo para conseguir los puntos necesarios para que su grupo avanzara un poco más, para quedarse otro programa. Se querían, pero eso no impediría que sus sueños quedaran de lado.   
\--o—  
― ¿Cuál es tu sueño, Kuroo?  
― ¿Mi sueño?  
―Sí. La razón por la que tomaste este camino.   
―Es una buena pregunta. Me divertía bailando en secundaria, y tuve la oportunidad de que me tomaran en serio. Creo que es una buena forma de demostrar que, aunque no quieras algo, no te lo tomes tan seriamente desde el principio, puede volverse importante para ti. Es tan importante para mí como para alguien que ha estado persiguiéndolo desde hacía tiempo. Y asumo que ese tipo de persona eres tú.   
―Supones bien. Es importante para mí. Ya sabes, la historia donde vi a alguien que cambió mi vida, y pensé “Quiero ser así.” Y esforzarse para lograrlo año tras año. Era un desastre bailando al principio, pero al menos me defendía en canto. Y aquí estoy ahora.   
― ¿Volviéndote una inspiración para otros chicos?  
―No, idiota. Aquí contigo, esperando que nos juzguen por nuestras presentaciones en canto y baile.  
―Bien. Me encanta como arruinas el ambiente, Sawamura. Quería que este fuera un momento donde nos abrimos y terminamos en una bonita confesión de cuanto nos amamos y que esto no va a cambiar nada, pero no, vas y me lo arruinas. Gracias.   
―Fue un placer.   
\--o—  
Esperaban los resultados. Pronto uno volvería a casa tras unos cuantos abrazos y unas flores. Pero por mientras, esperaban juntos. Eran rivales, pero no por eso no podían ser amigos fuera del escenario, al apagarse las cámaras.   
― ¿De verdad era necesario que te acercaras tanto y tocaras? Y no salgas con que las luces ya se estaban apagando, porque sabes muy bien que eso no importa.  
―Oh, vamos. Esos hermosos pantalones ajustados y la remera pegándose a tu cuerpo, y mientras bailabas los reflectores centrándose en ti y haciéndote relucir. Soy débil. Si tengo que soportar que las mujeres te coman con la mirada entonces al menos haré que nos hagan más _fanfictions_. ¿Sabías que hay algunos donde somos jugadores de vóley?   
― ¿Vóley? ¿Qué, por la vez que nos grabamos jugando?  
― ¡Sí! ¡Son de mis favoritos! Resulta que casi siempre somos rivales, dos capitanes de equipos distintos que se conocen para prácticas. ¡Los otros chicos también están! ¡Fukurodani, Aoba Johsai, los fans son increíbles! Son el pan de cada mañana para mí.   
―Oh, cállate. Se nota que no has leído cosas de calidad, Kuroo. Absolutamente nada supera a los comunes _singers y dancers au_. Venga, vamos, ya va empezar el programa otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Tengo mucho sueño, pero no quería atrasarme otro día. No sabía que hacer exactamente con este día, así que fusione y prácticamente me quedé con el idols au, jaja. En fin, ya subiré el último día, tengo sueño jaja.  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.   
> ¡Hasta el próximo!


	7. Disney AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La parte del dueto fue un momento mágico, ya que quedaban hechizados al mirarse uno al otro, bajo la luz de las estrellas y el reflejo del agua. Sí, esa noche, viendo las estrellas todo estaba claro. Querían estar juntos, querían estar al lado del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Día siete y último de esta hermosísima Kurodai Week. Disney AU: Enredados, Tangled. Esto fue algo improvisado, pues había planeado otra cosa. Pero enredados para mi es una de las películas más dulces en todo disney. No sé si cuente exactamente como un disney au porque lo mezclé con el idols au pero que más da xD ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Sería una escena única, e irrepetible. No habría toma dos. Habían gastado mucho para poner todas las cámaras en el lago, para que todo saliera perfecto. Estaban apostando mucho, y al final del día tenían que estar a la altura del desafío que se les había presentado.

Habían empezado a grabar bien. Tenían algunos deslices, pero nada que no pudieran arreglar o improvisar. Esa escena, no podían improvisar. Debía ser perfecta. Debían expresar con su canto, sus emociones, el amor que sentían Rapunzel y Eugene. Debía salir bien.

Por eso ensayaban y ensayaban, hasta que llegó la hora de ponerlo en práctica.

Estaban en un lago, de noche. Era un lugar bastante descampado, un lugar donde la contaminación lumínica no arruinaba el paisaje. Al subirse al barco sólo habría dos cámaras enfocándolos, y los micrófonos estarían escondidos entre sus ropas.

Al subir al barco y llegar a su set de grabación natural quedaron solos. No podían parar de sonreír al mirar al otro. Tras un par de indicaciones, la música comenzó y cada cual se dedicó a cantar y actuar su parte.

La parte del dueto fue un momento mágico, ya que quedaban hechizados al mirarse uno al otro, bajo la luz de las estrellas y el reflejo del agua.  Sí, esa noche, viendo las estrellas todo estaba claro. (1) Querían estar juntos, querían estar al lado del otro. Eran la luz de sus días sus mensajes, sus llamadas, sus “Buenas noches” y no querían ocultarse más. Se habían reprimido de bastantes cosas ya.

La niebla en sus vidas desaparecía y reafirmaban la decisión que habían tomado al aceptar el papel. Kuroo sentía que sus ojos brillaban al ver a su novio. Daichi no podía evitar la enorme sonrisa en su rostro estando frente a su pareja, en ese escenario tan natural, como si hubieran salido de viaje ellos solos. A pesar de ello no olvidaban la letra, ni lo que debían hacer, pero pasaba a un segundo plano. En momentos como esos recordaban lo mucho que se querían, que se amaban.

Habían cambiado sus vidas saliendo. Eran una forma de desconectarse, al principio tras competencias. Luego charlas profundas, y luego simplemente estando uno al lado del otro.  

―Veo en ti, la luz.

―Veo en ti, La luz…

Podrían haber pasado horas mirándose el uno al otro con amor, pero sabían que tenían que acercarse, y tratar de fingir un beso según el guion. No era obligatorio, de no querer hacerlo bastaba con que Daichi mirara hacia atrás antes de besarlo y problema resuelto, pero no querían hacer eso.

Querían mostrar al mundo lo mucho que se amaban Rapunzel y Eugene, pues demostrarían al mundo lo mucho que se amaban Kuroo Tetsurou y Daichi Sawamura, los líderes de Nekoma y Karasuno. Los responsables de sus grupos. Los líderes competitivos que eran, al estar juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas una vez más!  
> (1): Hago referencias a diferentes partes de la letra de "Veo en ti la Luz"   
> "Se aclaró aquella niebla. "  
> "Es real brillando así,   
> ya cambió la vida entera.   
> Esta vez todo es diferente,   
> veo en ti la luz."   
> En serio, esta película es una muy buena, y merece más reconocimiento del que tiene.   
> En fin, este fue mi aporte para la Kurodai Week, me la he pasado muy bien.   
> Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron esto, son lo mejor ♡  
> Pero aún así, considero una especie de misión personal llenar un poco más el tag kurodai en español, así que no se liberarán de mí tan fácil. En fin.   
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
